Current studies are focused on toxicity of oxidized lipoproteins to cultured cells, the ability of vascular cells to oxidize lipoproteins, the relationship of oxidized lipoproteins to vascular disease, regulation of growth factors produced by cultured endothelial cells, and mechanisms of monocyte adhesion to endothelial cells.